This Story
by LoveforYzak
Summary: A messy story for everyone! lighthearted so we can all love YzakxFlay forever!
1. Oh Sorry NOT!

Please Please Review after reading so i will know if i will continue or not.. love u guys! and enjoy!

Also please point out errors! i'd be happy to know!

* * *

PLANT

Sidewalk 7:00 pm

"_What do I do? I can't call daddy he is way too busy to worry about me right now" _ Flay stared at her phone. "I can do this! I'm a big girl and I can deal with this myself! Ofcourse I won't have this prob if that stupid secretary just did her job well!"

Airport 7:00 am that day

"We have safely arrived in our destination, all passengers-"

Flay looked around after feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"We are here Ms. Allster" the flight attendant informed her.

"Ah, umm," she nodded " I had a good sleep, Thanks!" grabbing her purse, Flay exited the aircraft together with the other passengers. _"This better be a good idea daddy!" _ she thought as she walked towards the car waiting for her.

"Earth is better, in my opinion" she pointed out before entering the car. The driver just smiled at her and started driving.

"You will be staying her for quite a while we are actually glad that the youth of naturals and coordinators will be attending the same school"

"Oh I don't know, naturals will have to work extra hard just to match up with those genetically engineered youth that you speak of" Flay eyed the driver to see if he has any reaction.

"Not a fan of coordinators?" the driver politely asked.

"Not a fan of anything modified" she averted her eyes to the view outside "Though I must say, they did a good job copying our surroundings."

The car slowed to a stop in front of a large gate. The driver delivered Flay's luggage near the guard house and drove away after accompanying her to the guard as well.

Flay handed her ID to the guard and started prepping herself. Lip gloss, blush on and a little mascara, she gave herself a kiss, satisfied of her reflection on her mirror. She was ready to check the guard but then she saw her reflection again on the glass door. She turned a few times, fixed her black knee high stockings, and straightened her long sleeved chiffon mini dress. _"Too black? I don't think so!"_ she smiled.

The guard gave her a device which she should carry all the time with her. She pressed a few buttons and finally found the location of her first class. _"This better be good"_.

Classroom

A MESS!

Her first impression!

Everyone! They are Everywhere! Inside the classroom.

She saw some of her old classmates and decided to sit with them.

"FLAY!" Milly grabbed a chair for her. "When did you arrive?" she excitedly asked.

She opened the desk and placed her purse inside. "I arrived just a while ago. Oh! And sorry I wasn't able to fly with you here yesterday! Daddy was really busy." She explained.

Milly just giggled "It's ok! I'm used to it" Milly is one of Flay's childhood friends. "Oh! We are classmates with Kira and Cagalli too! And also their gf and bf" she said while she turned facing where the siblings were. "Hey Kira! Flay's here!" causing Kira to face them.

"Flay! How was the flight?" The male excused himself from his sister, his bestfriend and his gf .

"It was tiring and I hate it!" she pouted "Do you really have to ask that?"

Kira just rubbed his brow "Oh if you need help just ask ok?" he successfully judged Flay's flame.

"I will!" Flay smiled.

"Settle down!" a tall man with blonde hair and mask entered the room. "I am Captain Rau Le Creuset and am going to be your Homeroom teacher. Objections?"

"This is awesome!" a tall dark blonde shouted behind Flay. "Hey Yzak! Say something" he poked the silver haired guy sitting next to him.

"Do that again and I will punch you Elsman!" he growled.

"Easy Boy!" his friend jokingly backed off.

Capt Le Creuset slammed a hand on the table making everybody jump in surprise "Inside your desk, there will be manuals. Read them! I will give you an exam tomorrow." He said then left the room.

"Aw! It's over?" Milly frowned.

Dearka heard Milly and he immediately took the seat next to her. "Hey Milly you wanna hang out?" flashing those pearly whites and a wink.

"Go away!" Milly took her bag and went straight to the door. Leaving Flay speechless. _"Did I just saw her reject this handsome person? Is she out of her mind?" _

"Are you just gonna stand there or you gonna move?!" she heard a yell behind her. "What?!" Yzak asked again.

"Flay! Let's go!" Milly called from behind the door. "Stay away from Yaoi couple!"

"Yaoi? Coup-" Flay looked at Yzak then Dearka. "Ah! Ohhhhh!" she cleared her throat and faced Yzak "Look, I am not hitting your boyfriend or anything! So it's all OK!~" she fixed her bag and went straight to the door like Miriallia did.

"You Bi-" Yzaks rant was cut-off with his friends laughing behind him.

Miguel was on the floor holding his stomach "She totally said it!"

While Heine and Rusty just fist bumped "Cool! I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Hey Yzak! We never knew you were the jealous type! " Rusty added.

Outside the classroom, Flay and Milly just laughed as the room started to sound like there was thunder and lightning going on.

"So, Flay! I'm heading home ok?" see yah tomorrow" Milly waved her goodbye and she waved back.

5mins later she asked the guard 'Umm, excuse me, so where do I find the dorm around here?"

The lady guard just shook her head. "No miss,we don't have dorms here yet. Were you not informed?"

"Uh I was just clarifying!" she smiled and walked away.

Flay walked for what felt like an hour. She stood near the sidewalk contemplating whether to inform her Father that the school doesn't include a dorm. She decided not to and started looking for a room she can stay over for the time being.


	2. Not you!

**Thanks Kkornelia for the review :) i am a fan of your writings and it was really nice to hear from you.**

**Guys I would also appreciate if i would hear from the rest of you.. .kehihi..**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**Hotel Room**

Page 4, page 5, page 6. Flay flipped through the pages though unable to concentrate. It was her first day in PLANTS as an exchange student. After the peace treaty has been signed students from EARTH had been sent to PLANT to take their minor subjects; Physical Education, Math, English, History, Home Economics etc. The same goes for the students from PLANT.

Flay gave up, she slowly closed the manual and placed it on her bedside table. The thought of staying in a hotel for the rest of the school year worried her but she can't tell her dad anything about the discrepancy regarding her dorm. She turned the lights off and decided to just let the problem slide for now, her allowance will suffice. Maybe.

**Classroom**

"Good Morning Flay!" Milly greeted her with a worried smile she's hugging her notebook near her chest, she's not wearing any sandals and her dressy shirt was tied on her side.

"You look like you're going out camping. What's going on?" she asked while checking out all her other classmates outside their classroom.

A pink haired girl joined them, she's wearing a blue mini skirt and a black jacket "Mr. Crueset decided that we can't take the quiz unless we can enter the classroom" she handed out her hand to Flay and Milly "I'm Meer Campbell I'm sure you know me already right?" smiling at both females.

Milly took her hand first "I'm Miriallia Haw nice to meet you" Flay shook her hand as well but was not able to introduce herself when all their other classmates started running downstairs. "Ah this better be good" she grunted as they followed the crowd.

Most girls tried making a rope out of their sweaters and over coats while the males just did what they do best. Shiho helped them tie the knots together while Lacus collected some more pieces.

"Hurry up Shinn!" Rey ordered as they line up to climb the tree near the window of their classroom.

"Shut up or I'll kick your bossy ass Rey!" the younger male retorted.

"I'm gonna kick your lousy ass first before u can kick his bossy ass if you make me stay in this heat for more than 2 seconds starting now!" Yzak yelled as he was standing in front of Dearka who just raised his brows, obviously waiting for a good show. "No one's kicking anyone's ass it's too early for that" Athrun Zala who was standing with Kira tried to middle the two fighting males.

"It's never too early to kick your ass Zala! Come here let me show you!" ofcourse Yzak Joule the forever hater of Athrun Zala would choose to kick him anytime anywhere.

"Enough enough! Capt. Rau is watching and who knows what he's thinking!? Right ?" Heine succeeded on ending the flame before it started burning.

The boys started climbing the tree and jumping in the window after Rusty and Miguel broke the glass. Cagalli, Stellar, Luna, Shiho and the other girls did the same. Lacus, Meer, Milly and Meyrin decided to climb the rope that they made. Flay just stared at them. She is a natural, and she isn't capable of climbing anything.

"Come one Flay!" she heard Kira "Tie the rope around your waist and I will pull you up!" he instructed her.

Ever since they were little Kira was always nice to her. During their highschool she found out that he has a crush on her. He transferred to PLANTS two years ago and he got a girlfriend, Lacus Clyne who despite of being known for her kindness, was now standing beside Kira, she knows the girl was jealous, she can feel it. Even before, Cagalli was also jealous of her.

"I'm not doing it! I can't!" she refused and turned away.

"Ok is this all?" Rau started handing them their questionnaire. "You have until the end of the period to answer those.

After saying that, everyone started answering their papers. As they are answering Rau was scribbling on his paper. The ones who noticed it were quiet weary but most of the students didn't mind him at all.

15 mins later, everyone heard the doorknob clicking. Rau who was sitting in front of the class just stared at the knob with a smile on his face. A few more minutes later, the door opened and Flay walked in followed by her other classmates.

"You just picked the lock" He said standing up and approaching Flay.

Flay catches a few more breath before answering the man "Yes! I just did! They broke the window how's what I did worse?" she clarified.

"I didn't say it's wrong" he patted her head "take a seat." Gesturing her to a vacant shair after handing her the paper.

"I thought you were going home" Milly whispered when she passed her by.

She leaned down to her ear "I was! Then I decided to drop by the wash room and I saw my pin in my bag".

Everyone finished their papers before the time ended. Rau mindlessly scrolled on some of the papers and he nodded every now and then. He looked up at everyone, making them aware that he has another thing he wants them to do. "Officers! Since we have time left let's vote for officers!" he suggested.

Cagalli, Athrun and Shiho were up for president. Shiho won, Athrun was second. Milly was appointed as the class treasurer. Meer as their Muse and Heine was the prince which they obviously liked by the way. Lacus was chosen to be the secretary, Cagalli volunteered as the auditor. Miguel, Rusty and Dearka were forced to be the Sgt. At Arms. Yzak refused any position because he is already the Captain of the Soccer Team.

"Ok! President?" he tapped the table telling her to go to the front. "Read this!" he gave her the paper that he was holding since the class started.

_In light of the Schools Program to have equality over Natural Students and Coordinators, YOU are assigned to be with a partner. You will share everything with this partner; Grades, Violations, Attendance, Merits and De-Merits. The pairing isn't strictly Coordinator – Naturals, this is based on your abilities. Changing a partner isn't allowed unless you provide a valid reason example: your partner is dead. _

_Heine Westenfluss and Meer Campbell_

_Miriallia Haw and Dearka Elsman_

_Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato_

_Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala_

_Stellar Loussier and Shinn Asuka_

_Lunamaria Hawke and Miguel Aiman_

_Flay Allster and Yzak Joule_

_Shiho Hahnenfuss and Nicol Amalfi_

_Meyrin Hawke and Rusty Mackenzie_

…_._

"Any questions?" he asked after Shiho read the paper.

Rey raised his hand "My partner-"

"It is requested by your father that due to your medical condition, you won't be having a partner." He explained briefly. And to that the young coordinator just just nodded.

"Ok now seat with your partners." He ordered again.

"I am changing my partner!" Yzak approached his Professor.

Though might have guessed this action before hand, Rau has already prepared a peptalk for Yzak. "I guess you already know how you were paired Mr. Joule, the weak needs the strong to survive.."

"I get it" he politely agreed directly before he could hear anything more.

"You can't change a partner even if she suspiciously dies Mr. Joule" he added.

Yzak took the seat near the window and since the seat beside him was already taken by Dearka, she settled on the seat in front of him.

"If you screw me over I will throw you out of PLANT with my bare hands!" he threatened her.

Flay knew Yzak was a bully and she prayed with all her heart not to be paired with him. But as if badluck loves her company, she was paired with him nonetheless. She didn't mind him mumbling threats behind her instead she slowly noted down the instructions written by Shiho on the board. Their professor was long gone after they were asked to sit with their partners.

"Submit this tomorrow meaning, you guys will have to do this together. Those devices you have will record the time you spent with your partner after class and the heads will know if you really did your assignments with you partners. Please be mindful of the de merits. Also starting tomorrow, we will be wearing our uniforms. That's all."

"It is confirmed! Pres really has a crush on you pretty boy" Dearka teased. "She just looked this way" hitting Yzak's chair with his foot.

Yzak merely eyed Dearka. "Hey! Did you write those down?" now asking Flay.

"Yeah, and I took a picture of the questions" she answered. "Is there any coffee shop here where we can answer all this?"

"Tsk~ let's do that in my place" he said standing up. "You coming?" now he is asking Dearka.

"Dude! What kind of question is that?" he is honestly asking a serious question.

Wanting to help Dearka against his dense bestfriend, , she tiptoed to level with Yzak's towering height and struggled to whisper on his ear "He wants to be with Milly" she didn't mind what she did but that's one gesture Yzak isn't used to and he just froze.

"What are you doing?!" he almost yelled those words. Luckily it was delivered not quite as loud.

Flay was a little bit shocked but she decided to ignore it "I whispered. . .On your ear." Then she skipped out of the room.

* * *

**_A twist is coming!_**

**_3rd Chap is ready!_**

**_let's see.. ._**


End file.
